Spencer's Last Game
by Jay Punker
Summary: An alternative take on Spencer's videogame Death from Freddy's Dead. The film is set either in 99 or 2001 so this is a videogame from around that era. Hope you enjoy, Please R&R


Spencer's Last Game

Mark Spencer Lay on the Couch, watching tv. Stoned as hell. To everyone else the TV was broken, To Spencer, in his drug addled state it was the best thing since sliced bread. Carlos Sanchez appeared on the TV. Spencer wondered Briefly how a run down old house like this could have a TV with an apparent Web Cam. 'Spencer' Carlos was shouting at the Stoned boy. 'Don't fall asleep, whatever you do, do NOT fall asleep. That's when he gets you'

Spencer, seemingly oblivious to the panic both in Carlos's words and his voice, merely stated 'Hey Bro, everyone's looking for you. Where'd you get to, man?' Before on onset of giggles left him unable to speak any further.

Carlos's Image soon vanished from the TV and Spencer was wondering if he'd imagined the whole thing. Just how potent was this weed anyway? He'd never tripped out like that, before. Suddenly, the screen flickered. Then one of those lame anti drug public service anouncements he remembered from the 80's came on. A man stood at a kitchen counter, he lifted an egg to the cmaera and stated 'This is your brain' He cracked the eggs into a frying pan and continued. 'And this is your brain on drugs... Any questions?' Suddenly, the man was hit hard in the face with a frying pan as a second man entered the scene. A man with a severely burned face, wearing a red and green stripey sweater 'Yeah' Said the burned man 'What are you on? Looks like a frying pan and some eggs to me' Spencer found this quip to be hilarious. The giggles once again, took over. 'Hey Spencer' The man said. Spencer stopped giggling at once, feeling slightly unnerved. 'C'mon Spence, Do you wanna play a game?' He said, before chuckling madly, prompting another onslaught of giggles from Spencer. Suddenly, He felt himself being pulled by some unknown force towards the television screen. He screamed, but no one was there to hear him, Carlos was MIA and Tracey had just left to go find Maggie and the John Doe. Soon half of his body was enveloped in the televisual white glare, as his head was being pulled inside, Spencer felt the static merging with him, tickling his brain. Then only his right arm and leg remained in the room he'd previously occupied. Without a handle to grasp, he was sucked completely into the box.

Spencer looked around at his surroundings. It was a nightmarish version of the house he'd just been in. It wasn't just a darker, more sinister version of the room he'd just been in. There was something else different, too. It seemed to be computer rendered. Much like his favourite videogame, Resident Evil. He lifted his hand to his face, poorly rendered interpretation of his own flesh and blood hand is what he saw before him. He walked towards a door to the left of the ramshackle building. Everything paused. He saw the door opening slowly, when it was opened all the way he was suddenly in the next room. 'Huh?' He said aloud. 'I didn't even walk through the damn door' He viewed his surroundings, there was a fireplace directly in front of him, and besides that was a filthy old dining table full of rotten food and a pigs head at it's centrepiece. Everything seemed to decay before his very eyes. His eyes snapped right to a movement. There was somebody there. He walked slowly towards the figure, cautiously.

As he got nearer he recognised the man instantly. It was Carlos. Bleeding heavily from his abdomen. 'Hey Carlos' He said, as he knelt beside his friend. 'What happened?'

Carlos groaned, and then looked Spence in the eyes. 'He Got me, That bastard got me. Our mission is compromised. Get the other's and get out. Call HQ for back-up'

'WHAT MISSION" Spencer screamed at the dying computer sprite that took on the image of his friend. His friend that, unbeknownst to Spence, was already dead. 'We had to locate the missing alpha team, remember' Said Carlos 'But that monster showed up and killed half of the team, get the others and get out.' He said, before finishing with'You'd better take my gun, just in case' It was then that Carlos's Computer Game adaptation bit the dust.

Spencer stood up, confused. 'Just what the hell is going on?' He wondered to himself. Just then A huge Hulking Creature broke down the door. It had Freddy's features, and same Sweater and Claw, but was much more monstrous looking. Spence took aim and fired shot after shot into the creatures midsection and head, doing minimal damage. Spence turned to run, no mean feat as he couldn't turn normally. He stopped perfectly still, rotated 180 degrees before walking forwards. The Creature took his opportunity and quickly lunged and stuck his claws deep into Spencer's midsection. He was in agony, and should have, by this point been dying. Although, being inside a videogame, obeying videogame rules, he'd only used quartre of his health bar. Freddy jammed his blades deep in Spencers eyes, deep enough for them to poke out of the back of Spencer's skull. Spencer was still only down to half of his health. Freddy opened a barrage of volleys to the boy's midsection, critically wounding him. He knelt over the boy and whispered to him 'Sorry Spence, but you forgot to save you're progress' Before swiping the boys head clean off. He howled with laughter as the boys soul escaped the boys cadaver and shot straight into Freddy. The last thing Spencer ever saw as he lay in a heap were the words that were seemingly dripping bllod that stated 'YOU ARE DEAD'


End file.
